1. Field
The following description relates to a semiconductor nanocrystal composite.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor nanocrystal, also called a “quantum dot,” is a crystalline semiconductor material having a size of a few nanometers. Quantum dots consist of several hundred to several thousand atoms. A semiconductor nanocrystal has a large surface area per unit volume and exhibits various effects (e.g., quantum confinement) due to its small size. These structural characteristics and effects account for unique physicochemical properties of the semiconductor nanocrystal, which are different from those inherent to the constituent semiconductor materials. Particularly, the photoelectronic properties of the nanocrystals can be controlled by varying the size of the nanocrystals. Research efforts are being directed towards the development of nanocrystals applicable to a variety of electronic devices, including display devices such as bioluminescent display devices. Semiconductor nanocrystals free of heavy metals possess many advantages as luminescent materials because of their environmental friendliness and safety in humans. Many techniques for controlling the size, structure and uniformity of semiconductor nanocrystals are currently being developed in order to utilize excellent characteristics and broad applicability of the semiconductor nanocrystals.
A semiconductor nanocrystal composite refers to a structure in which semiconductor nanocrystals are contained in a matrix composed of a polymeric or inorganic material. The semiconductor nanocrystals are likely to be defective or oxidized, which degrades their inherent characteristics, when exposed to external factors such as oxygen or moisture. Further, an acid or a base catalyst and functional groups included in the organic material for the matrix may adversely affect the inherent characteristics of the semiconductor nanocrystals in the preparation of the semiconductor nanocrystal composite.